


She's Got the Look

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: One Shot from the My Turning Page universe.When Senior Enchanter Maxiana Trevelyan came to Starkhaven Circle to teach, Knight-Captain Rylen finds himself completely taken by her.This is an extended version of Rylen and Maxiana's first encounter that was started in MTP Ch19. I was not originally intending on writing it just yet but Rylen has been insistent I do so.





	She's Got the Look

##  **She’s Got the Look**

### 24 Solace 9:35 Dragon

It was hot in Starkhaven and Rylen was uncomfortable in his armor with the sweat that was pouring from his body. There was buzz about the new Senior Enchanter from Ostwick that was due to visit and it seemed to add even more warmth to the atmosphere. He didn’t remember her name, only that she was powerful with spell writing.

He was standing in the classroom they had set aside for her to use. She was running behind due to the hot weather during her travels. Normally it’d only take a week to travel from Ostwick to the Circle in Starkhaven but the heat caused them to stop more often as to not exhaust their mounts. There were several mages in this class and they were so eager to learn from her they were having a rough time keeping under control.

“All right you lot, I know you’re excited but let’s just calm down. She’ll be here any minute.” First Enchanter Beckett said to the students as he fell into place next to him.

“What exactly does this mage do?” he asked in curiosity.

“Well, she’s a Knight-Enchanter which are rare enough. Apparently she’s also good with writing spells and has found a way to turn a Knight-Enchanter’s blade into daggers. That spell is centuries old and has never been meddled with successfully. It earned her a promotion and she’s garnered quite a bit of attention for it.”

Rylen had offered to sit in on the class himself when he had heard the whispers of her talents. If he was being honest, he wanted to see the magic she was rumored to be able to perform with his own eyes. Words from the First Enchanter making him even more curious as they confirmed much of what he’d heard. A few moments later, the door to the room opened and everyone turned to watch her enter.

When she came through a prayer to the Maker left his lips unexpectedly. She was stunning in every way. Her skin was sun kissed, glowing under the warm sun that filtered through the windows. Her hair was dark and fell just to her shoulders but gradually got shorter in the back up to her nape exposing her neck. Her robes fit her body just so, her breasts were full and her hips swayed as she walked. When she approached him and the First Enchanter, he made note that she was just the right height to fit perfectly in the crook of his neck.

“Senior Enchanter Maxiana Trevelyan, you must be the First Enchanter and Knight-Captain I was told would be with us here?” she said as she held her hand out to them waiting for introductions. When he didn’t respond the First Enchanter took on the responsibility.

“Yes, First Enchanter Beckett Sanders, and this is Knight-Captain Rylen Ryker,” he said as he shook her hand then gestured to the Templar.

“Pleased to meet you both,” she said as she smiled warmly at him. When their eyes met, her teeth bit down into her bottom lip for a moment before she caught herself. Her head shook slightly before she said, “May I get started?”

“Of course,” Beckett said as he walked over to speak to the class, “This is Senior Enchanter Maxiana Trevelyan. We have heard a great many things about her and if even half of them are true you best pay close attention to what she has to teach you. Maxiana?”

“Thank you First Enchanter, you are too kind. Good afternoon, a little about myself first shall we? I am a Storm Mage and a Knight-Enchanter. I get asked often why I chose to be a Knight-Enchanter. I picked my specialty because in all honesty, being a Rift mage seemed boring and Necromancy is well… disturbing,” this gained a chuckle from the class and Rylen couldn’t help but be entranced by her. She carried herself with such confidence as she slipped into her role as mentor.

He watched her the entire session not even hearing what she was saying but just listening to her voice. The cadence of it had his mind in a trance and he soon wondered what he could do to get a chance to talk to her alone. Her eyes, Maker, he thought he could stare into them for a lifetime. He had to reel in his thoughts as he watched the way her curves moved with her as she walked around the room. Before he knew it, she was dismissing the class and walking his way.

“Knight-Captain Rylen correct?”

“Yes, my lady,” he replied watching her blush at his words.

“First Enchanter Beckett said you can show me to my temporary quarters?”

“Oh right, of course. Follow me please.”

As they walked he thought of a thousand things to say and just as many questions he wanted to ask her. He felt like such a fool, fumbling over his thoughts because of her when they’d only just met a few hours prior. When they reached her quarters he blurted out the question he had really wanted to ask the whole time.

“Could I interest you in sitting with me during supper?” her eyes grew wide at his request and the shock she wore made him realize what he had just done. He was a Templar, a Knight-Captain no less, and he basically just asked a mage to have a date with him. Something that was strictly against the rules.

“Oh, um… I don’t…” she began while her fingers restlessly intertwined with each other and the blush on her cheeks turned to a deep red.

“I’m sorry, let me explain,” he started but had yet to come up with a legitimate excuse in his head. She was looking at him with confusion. His feet had moved him in closer to her without his noticing. She was up against the door, pinned there by his massive size in comparison to her own. “As the Knight-Captain here, I wanted to discuss your lessons with you. I like to know what’s going on in the classes that take place in my Circle.”

It was of course, a complete lie. It wasn’t his job to keep track of such things but he needed a reason to talk to her some more. He was so close to her she had to tilt her head to look up at him. He swore he could see her pulse resonate in her throat as her hair fell back exposing it as she brought her gaze to his. She was biting her lip again and he wasn’t sure he could control himself much longer.

“Right, that sounds reasonable,” she whispered through her nerves.

“Maker,” he was moving his hand up to her neck while the other held his weight against the door. Barely an inch from their bodies touching as he whispered, “your eyes are beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she replied grabbing his face and placing her lips onto his. He wasted no time kissing her back as he fell into her pushing into the door. When they broke away she was trying to catch her breath as she asked, “Would you like to come in?”

“Yes, my lady, I would.”

She quickly pushed the door open and they all but fell into the room together. As he closed it she had him pinned back to the door in an instant. Both of them feverishly working to remove robes and armor as their kiss became sloppy.

They were down to their small clothes as she slid her hands down his torso feeling the muscle there moaning into his mouth the further her hands went. Hooking her fingers into his smalls she broke their kiss and fell to her knees. Kissing his belly, she pulled on his smalls allowing her lips to follow their trail down onto his thighs.

“Fucking Maker,” he said as his head hit the door when she started kissing up and down his cock. Looking down at her he saw a satisfying smile on her lips. She locked her gaze into his before parting her lips and taking him into her mouth. Fingers weaved into her hair and he tugged at it causing her to growl at the sensation. A hand moved up the back of his thigh and she dug her fingers into him to gain purchase as she worked at his cock. Her tongue began swirling around him and he thought he might burst at the seams.

“My lady,” he said tugging her hair causing her head to pull back away from him. “If you keep doing that I am going to spill into your mouth.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” she challenged.

He put his hand under her chin, grabbing softly at her throat and forced her to stand. “As much as I would enjoy that, I have other things in mind. I watched you your entire class and trust me when I tell you I’ve thought of every way I want to fuck you.”

She got closer to him, their faces almost touching as she stood on her toes, “What are you waiting for?”

He smirked letting go of her throat, grabbing her and lifting her up until she was wrapped around him. She was kissing the side of his face, down onto his neck, and pulling at his ear with her teeth. When he reached the bed he threw her down onto it but stayed standing at its edge.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” she asked.

“Oh yes, my lady, I fully intend too. First I need to know what your boundaries are.”

“How do you mean?” she questioned. Maker she was stunning. She was laying with her legs open just enough for him to see the slick soaking her smalls causing the fabric to be transparent where it was wet. She worked at her breast band while she waited for him to clarify.

“Let’s just say, I like to be a little more on the rough side. For instance, my lady, I would very much like to tie you down to this bed and have my way with you.”

“Oh sweet Maker,” she whispered as her breasts spilled out when she finally got the garment containing them off. She got up onto her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed where he stood. “I’ve never tried anything like that before but I’d be lying if I said I wasn't interested. I’m willing to give it a try.”

He kissed her burying his hands in her hair. Tugging at it to gain access to her neck, “My lady, you need to pick a safe word for me. Something you can say if I’ve gone too far.”

She moaned deeply as he kissed up and down her throat before taking in one nipple and then the other. “Oh fuck, Maker, I can’t… think…”

He chuckled lightly before releasing her breast feeling her body shiver as he teased the now hard nipple with his nose. “It can be anything you like.”

She scanned the room as if looking for inspiration. He followed her gaze when it fell on the window. A small garden where several royal elfroot plants could be seen in the distance. “Elfroot”

“Elfroot.” he said with a nod. “If you’re uncomfortable for any reason, just say elfroot and I will stop no matter what I promise.”

“Elfroot, shall we then?”

 

### 29 Solace 9:35 Dragon

They had spent nearly every free moment they had wrapped up into each other. Rylen had showed her so many things she had never thought to explore before and she found herself wishing she could stay to further experiment.

During her classes, she noticed some of the students whispering to one another while their eyes would dart between the two. Rylen had reassured her nothing would come of such rumors and it wouldn’t matter once she left anyhow.

She was giving her final lesson for the time being. She had already agreed to come back when she was able much to Rylen’s delight. Of all the students she had started with, she was now down to three. Being a Knight-Enchanter was rigorous and demanding much like being a warrior. Most mages were content being more of a mental strength than a physical one. She took great pride in the three that decided to stay with her and she was excited to see them grow in their talents.

After giving them their lessons for her time away, she went back to her chambers and began to pack up her things. There was a knock on the door and a smile broke on her face. She knew it was him and her heart began to flutter in her chest.

Over the course of the week as soon as she’d give him entry he would lift her away and over to the bed. But today he took the few steps into the small room with heaviness in his feet.

“Is everything all right?” she asked him as she shut the door.

“My lady, I don’t want you to leave,” he answered wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him. “Maybe I shouldn’t tell you this but I think I’m falling in love with you Maxiana. I want you to stay.”

She kissed his chest, “It’s not that easy. Even with my rank it would be difficult to do such a thing. Perhaps you could come to Ostwick?”

He shook his head, “No. I’ve already asked. My Knight-Commander is concerned. She doesn’t want anything to happen to me. She says I’m too valuable to lose and too smart to throw away my career over a girl.”

“Maker, she knows?” she said in surprise. How in Thedas have they not been punished?

“She does. But you’re leaving so I think she’s letting it go for now.”

“I’m coming back in a few months to continue my students training. I’ll make you a promise, when I’m here I will spend all my time with you.”

“Good,” he said kissing her deeply. “I got you something.”

“What for?” she said with excitement as he pulled away from her reaching into his pocket.

“I may have found out that tomorrow is your birthday,” he said winking at her. Maker, this man was something else. From the second he spoke to her she was entranced by him. His Starkhaven accent was much like everyone else’s here but something about his voice made her melt on the inside. Then he had proceeded to give her what was quite possibly one of the best weeks of her life and now he was giving her a gift for her birthday. Maker, she thought she may be falling for him too.

He held out the small box and she took it with a smile. He was watching her reaction closely as she slowly opened it. A thin gold chain with an oval pendant on it laid inside the box on a small piece of purple silk. It was clear like glass but trapped inside it was a tiny purple leaf. It looked as though it was a leaf from a newly opened bud off of a royal elfroot plant.

“It’s from one of the plants here. It’s not much but I wanted to give you something that would remind you of Starkhaven.”

She threw her arms around him and kissed him, “Rylen this is perfect. I absolutely love it! Help me put it on?”

He removed the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck working the small clasp as she moved her hair aside to keep it out of his way. When he let go she felt the weight of the pendant pull on the chain. Her hand reaching up to touch it, she looked down to see the little leaf fall just between her breasts.

She suddenly had a strange urge to see the pendant on her bare breasts, to feel it’s weight resting inbetween them. Her belly filled with heat and she felt her face blush. Turning to face him she said, “I feel I should properly thank you.”

He chuckled lightly, “What did you have in mind?”

 

### 30 Solace 9:35 Dragon

When he woke, she was sleeping soundly next to him. They had spent much of the previous evening getting lost in one another in a way they hadn’t all week. They had been testing each other, finding their boundaries and daring to try new things. But last night was full of love and longing. Both using their bodies to say goodbye in a way that words never could.

Moving slowly, he began planting kisses on her shoulder before working his way down the curve of her body. She shifted her weight when he reached her hip and laid herself flat on her back. She smiled warmly at him as she stretched out her limbs.

“Good morning,” she said watching him move his lips along her skin.

“Happy Birthday,” he replied with a smirk before moving to her center. He kissed her over and over again as if his lips wanted to memorize every part of her it could.

Running her fingers through his hair she spoke as she tried to steady her breathing, “Thank you.”

Inbetween kisses he said, “One last gift before you go.”

Looking at him with confusion at first, she quickly caught on when he pushed her legs apart and propped himself in the middle. With his tongue out, he worked from the bottom of her slit until he reached her belly button. Her back arched off the bed and a prayer to the Maker left her lips.

He lapped at her slowly at first wanting to savor the taste of her and give her the ultimate attention and pleasure. After his efforts for a few minutes her hips began to slowly rock against his mouth.

“Rylen, more, please,” she pleaded with him.

He smiled against her as her fingers moved his hair away from his face and she locked eyes with his. He held steady onto her gaze as he brought his hand up and pushed a finger inside her and slowly worked it in and out.

“Oh fuck, yes,” she cried out moving her hips even more before she demanded, “more.”

“Greedy today,” he chuckled before pushing in another finger.

Her body shivered in response and the cry from her lips made his cock twitch. Maker, this woman was incredible. He wished he could keep her hidden away for himself. As her body began to tense, she grabbed his hair holding it tightly.

“I want to come on your cock. I want you deep inside me,” she begged.

He felt the heat in his belly rise up through his chest as he rose to his knees. She climbed up onto her own, turning her back towards him, and he was there behind her pressing his hardened cock into her and hugging her tightly.

Her head fell back onto his shoulder as he played with her nipple. Bringing his hand up, he softly grabbed her throat while his other dug into her breast. She was mewling his name over and over again as his cock started to move inside her. Biting her ear he whispered, “I love you.”

Shock filled him for what felt like an eternity. He hadn’t meant to say it. It had just slipped out of his mouth before he could retrieve it. Seconds felt like hours as he waited for her response. Her hand came up and caressed his face as she turned his head towards her own and kissed him deeply.

“I love you too,” she whispered. “Please Rylen, make me come.”

He pushed her between her shoulder blades causing her to fall down catching herself with her forearms. With one hand gripping her hip and the other circling her clit he fucked her as hard as he could. Her body tensed as her screams became louder. Maker, she was close and he wasn’t going to be much further behind.

“Rylen!” she shouted as she collapsed onto the bed. Her body was shaking and she gripped his cock tightly as she came undone around him. He grabbed her hair and pulled until her back was deeply arched.

“Fucking Maker that feels amazing. I want to feel you come inside me,” she demanded. “Come for me.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist while still pulling her back by the hair and thrust into her hard. Maker, he was almost there. Her hand reached for his balls and he shouted her name as he felt his release rip through his body.

Letting go of her hair and wrapping himself around her, he held onto her tightly letting his head rest on her shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath. A knock came at the door and it caused them both to jump at the sound.

She quickly got under the blanket as he pulled on his breeches to answer the door.

“What is it?” Rylen said when he saw a young Knight-Templar standing there.

“Er… sorry Knight-Captain Sir, I came to get the Senior Enchanter. They are waiting for her.”

He saw the young mans eyes dart to the bed where she lay under the covers and back to him in nothing but his breeches.

“You saw nothing out of sorts here, lad. Are we clear?” Rylen said when the young man swallowed hard enough for him to hear it.

“Yes, Sir,” he replied quickly.

“I will take her down myself. Go back to your post.”

“Yes, Sir,” the young man said before shuffling off down the hallway.

Once the door was shut, she sat up and laughed at him. He gathered up her clothes and brought them to her.

“That poor boy,” she said as she pulled on her smalls. “He’s going to be confused for weeks.”

“Ah, I’ll keep an eye on him,” he was watching her move about as she dressed then gathered her things. He felt his heart squeeze when she tucked the necklace under her robes. Once she was satisfied everything was in her trunk she walked over to him nestling inbetween his legs as he sat on the bed.

“We have a problem,” she said putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Oh?” Rylen said in surprise.

“You’re still not dressed,” she giggled.

“Shit,” he said looking down at himself. “You’re very distracting, my lady.”

Her face blushed as she grabbed his face and brushed his lips with her own. When they parted, she placed her hand on her chest. “Thank you for this, and for everything this week. If I didn’t have to leave I’d say this is quite possibly the best birthday I’ve had since I became a mage.”

With most of his armor back on, she began to help him place the last few pieces. “You’re welcome, my lady. Write to me when you arrive home?”

“Of course I will,” she replied giving him one last kiss before heading to the door. “I love you.”

His hand was on the door handle. Staring into her periwinkle purple eyes he said softly, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜  
> Read the main story here: [My Turning Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733370/chapters/39251352)


End file.
